Daughter of WHO?
by woeiswifi
Summary: Sadie and Carter get into a little trouble which wounds them up with a "fun" little walking trip with the kids. But what happens if Sadie gets off course? What if fate brings her to something that may change the world forever? Demi-gods? Magicians? What! (((One shot.)))


**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. RICK THE TROLL DOES. (RICK RIORDAN)**

**Authors Note: Hello, all my good boys and girls. This is a crossover. That's right. Demi-gods meet Magicians. It'll be short, but I only wish to please you all. ^^**

**Sadie**

_Where the bloody hell is Carter? _

They were taking the kids on a small walk. Complements to Bast for making them do this stupid trip. It was supposed to be a punishment. Sadie doesn't know how, but she and Carter almost blew up a museum. But it wasn't her fault! If stupid Carter hadn't gotten in the way the-

_Whoosh _

Sadie turned around quickly to find nothing there. The kids had wanted to play hide and seek. Great idea when you're in the middle of a fucking forest. She hadn't found any kids yet, let alone Carter. But she was on her guard for any attacks.

Sadie had been walking for almost an hour now. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. She was hungry and she was pretty sure that all the trees and leaves around her were speaking.

"_Go left"_, they would whisper to her. She didn't know if it was just her head or not, but she listened.

"_Now turn right." _

"_Go straight."_

"_Go Left. No, not right. Left. LEFT, YOU IDIOT."_

She had no idea where she was going and she felt that it might be kind of dangerous listening to a voice that may or may not be in your head. But she was too tried to care. In fact, it almost felt as if someone else was pulling her where to go. She thought maybe for a second it was- . Nah, it can't be her.

She finally made her last turn and the voices stopped.

"_You are here."_

It had said its final whisper and she felt as if a ton of weight had been lifted off of her. She could even breathe a little better and quickly realized she wasn't that hungry at all.

She took a glance around her. She saw a wooden sign with two stands holding it up. It read "Camp Half-Blood".

"_It led me to a dumb, old sign?"_ She thought.

Sadie walked closer to get a better look. The sign looked pretty old but it had to sticks of fire blazing on the sides of each post. She could see little hearts with names in them. Some hearts had been crossed out with reckless slashes going straight through as if whatever they had was gone and lost and they now wanted no more to do with this person.

But she saw one heart that was a little rough. The heart wasn't perfect but it was still meaningful, though it looked as if it was done by a 12 year old boy.

"Percy and Annabeth." she read.

She smiled because the names seemed to fit each other. Almost as if they were meant for each other. But they were just names. She didn't know any better. Maybe they broke up or maybe Percy or Annabeth made this heart hoping one of the other would see it. Sadie said a secret wish for them and hoped for their well-being. She didn't know why, but she felt connected to them. As if they were her friends.

Behind the large wooden post, all she could see was the forest behind it. But she could hear strange noises. She thought she could here swords clashing against each other, loud screams, and even a couple of laughs. She grabbed her ears and tried to block out the noise.

She wasn't going crazy. She was sure of it. But then again, she was used to hearing strange voices. She was afraid but something told her to go to it. She slowly walked up to the sign and tried to peer into it. Just grass, trees and dirt beyond what she could see. But the voices were louder. She could hear them more clearly.

She was afraid. Her palms were sweating and everything inside of her told her to stay away from the sign. So, why did she feel the need to walk through it?

She slowly reached her arm out forward and felt someone, no wait, _something_ pulling her in.

She knew immediately this was not a forest.

"Welcome! You made it, Champ! Be happy because not a lot of Demi-Gods do. Hey, where's your satyr?"

"My _what?"_ Sadie was confused. Surely she was dreaming! One minute she was grass and trees and the next minute she's in a whole new place!

A handsome boy stood in front of her. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a lean body. His snarky grin told her she couldn't trust him.

"This isn't real." She stated

The boy laughed.

"Yeah, right! And I borrowed this watch!"

She looked up at the watch he was dangling in front of her and realized it was her own!

"Hey! How'd you-"

"Calm down, I'll give it back" He handed her back her watch and she grabbed it forcefully making sure he could feel her anger.

"You're a feisty one. You're probably a daughter of Ares. Anyways, I'm Connor Stoll, AKA Co-head counselor of Cabin Eleven, AKA son of Hermes, AKA little brother of Travis Stoll."

Just then another boy came walking up to them. He looked like he would be- what was his name? – Or, right! His name is Conner. He looked like he could be a brother of Conner so she guessed he was Travis.

"Did I hear my name, dear brother?" He slung his arm around Connor and grinned at Sadie.

"Well, hello there, pretty lady."

He had the same features as Connor. He was all brown hair, tall, blue eyes, snarky smile.

"You're Travis, I'm guessing?" She replied. She was ignoring his flirtatious remark towards her. She had Anubis after all.

"Wow, you're smart. Daughter of Athena, maybe?"

"Nope, she's the daughter of Ares."

"You sure man? She has that blonde hair thing going on."

"Maybe she's Aphrodite."

They both grinned and did some kind of handshake. Sadie had no idea who they were talking about. But she felt like they were secretly hitting on her.

"Who?" She asked

"Oh, right! Fresh meat! You don't know your gods yet, do you?" Travis asked.

"Gods? You mean like Ra and Bast?" The only Gods she knew were the Egyptian ones. Not this mumbo-jumbo they were talking about.

"Excuse my French, but, who the fuck are they?" Connor stated.

"They're Egyptian Gods, idiot. You know. Like magicians?" Sadie was getting irritated with them. How could they be so foolish?

"There is no such thing as 'magicians'" Conner stated

"Yeah, and let alone Egyptian Gods. They all died long ago." Travis added.

"Who are you?" Conner said.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm Sadie Kane. Magician and sister of Carter Kane."

Sadie pulled out her wand and pointed it at them.

"Now, tell me how to get out of here."

Suddenly there was a crowd around Sadie. Connor and Travis had both pulled out weapons and had them pointed at her. Sadie had no idea what was going on, but she knew that it wasn't good.

"

**Authors Note: I'M STILL NOT SURE IF I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS. SORRY GUYS. **


End file.
